


Inopportune

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin hears Harry's voice at a very inopportune time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words 100 in 100 - tax

Though it's possibly the most inopportune time that it could happen, Harry's voice suddenly sounds in Caitlin's head. Not smiling Harry either, not the Harry he'd turned into when he'd got to know them. This is the voice of Harry at his most grumpy, an echo of something he'd said about some harebrained scheme that Cisco or Barry had come up with. 

"Is there a tax on stupidity on this Earth that I'm not aware of? Is that how you're keeping the lights on in this place?" 

He'd rarely directed that tone at her, but she hears it now as if he had, as if he was standing right there in the room with her. It gives her pause for a second, but only for a second. 

It's still enough for Joe to notice, to pull away from her and frown. "You ok?" he asks, running a hand down her back and she nods as she reaches out to cup his face with her hand. 

"Never better." She tilts her head then, lifts an eyebrow in exaggerated thought. "Well... maybe..."

Joe chuckles, understanding her meaning perfectly. "Let's see what we can do about that," he says as he pulls her close and kisses her again. 

She kisses him back, banishes Harry's words to the far corner of her mind. It's easily done because she's already thought of all the reasons why what she's doing is stupid. She's thought about the difference in ages, the difference in their stages in life, the fallout with her friends that could result. 

She's thought about it and if what she's doing is stupid, then for once in her life, she's fine with it.


End file.
